You're My Wonderwall
by HelloOfficer07
Summary: "They stay up late at night and talk, quiet as to not awake Jasper's dad, and share all their secrets." Something of a challenge response with rating subject to change.


Eventually, they become friends. Good friends. Jasper forgives Henry for waltzing in and upsetting his life, accepts him in all his quirks, and even starts to appreciate his views and opinions. Even when they get him into trouble.

He feels comfortable telling Henry things. Personal things. They stay up late at night and talk, quiet as to not wake Jasper's dad, and share all their secrets, like they're preteen girls.

Henry tells him about finding out he's adopted, about how he's okay with it, about how he's never met his birth parents, about how that could be their summer adventure.

Jasper tells Henry about finding out he was gay, about how he's _not_ okay with it, about how he wishes he could be desperately in love with Maggie like everybody seems to think he is, about how he's terrified of he future because it involves coming out.

They share secrets and stories like how Jasper's always wanted to lose his virginity to Wonderwall and how Henry once went skinny dipping in the Caribbean when a sailboat full of girls found him.

Jasper tells Henry all about it when Mike O'Molley finally stops bullying him and asks for his number. He and Henry talk as Jasper texts Mike, and Henry lets Jasper gush about the sweet things Mike says, even if they're followed by texts begging for him to keep things secret, and Jasper ignores the unreadable look in Henry's eyes.

Jasper doesn't tell Henry about how his knees go weak whenever he sees him or how his smile brightens Jasper's entire day, but it probably doesn't matter, anyways.

When Jasper's father leaves for a conference, Jasper tells Henry about how he thinks he wants to invite Mike over, finally _do the deed_. Henry tells Jasper about some random place he's stayed and how sacred virginity is, and finally he tells Jasper he'll find a place to stay Friday night so he can have some alone time.

Jasper tells Mike how good he looks when he leads him up to his bedroom, lit with vanilla candles from the store instead of Henry's gross meditation candles. Mike ignores the compliment and moves to take off Jasper's shirt. Jasper tells him that maybe they should talk first, or at least kiss, and Mike brushes that off, too. He assures Jasper that he knows what he's doing and it'll feel great, and this is what everything's been leading up to.

Jasper wishes he were stronger or smoother or smarter or, well, _Henry_ because he's in way over his head and isn't a good planner, doesn't have some brilliant way to get out.

But then Henry barges in and Mike's torso is obstructing his view but it looks like Henry's got something large and black in his hands. Jasper wants to groan, because this can't be good, but he also wants to grin like an idiot because he's saved!

Henry tells Mike to get off of Jasper and put his pants back on. Henry says it politely but there's a glint in his eyes that even Mike is a little bit afraid of. Mike complains about not being able to find his clothes in the dark and why doesn't Jasper just turn the lights on and why are there so many candles.

Jasper wants to be embarassed that he's shirtless but he's realizes that the black thing Henry was carrying is a guitar case. Henry tells him that he couldn't let him, he pauses, _give it up_ to Mike, because Mike didn't even appreciate the candles. Henry says they're a nice guesture.

Then Henry explains that when he was staying in Africa he learned to play an instrument similar to the guitar and that Maggie helped him figure out what _Wonderwall_ meant and Jasper wants to be mad that he told Maggie but then Henry starts playing.

His fingers flex into F sharp, A, E, B. Jasper gasps in realization. He starts singing, his voice low and rough, but servicable. _There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how._

Henry finishes the song and then there's silence, and no one speaks because they're kissing. And then more.

After it's all said and done Henry tells him that Mike didn't deserve the honor of being his first, and that it's supposed to be special.

Jasper smiles and says, "It was."


End file.
